PROJECTSUMMARY Fortytoeightypercentofclinicvisitinformationisforgottenbypatientsimmediatelypostvisit,asignificant barriertoself-managementleadingtopoorhealthoutcomes.Visitsummariescanimproverecall,yetpatient uptakeislimitedandcliniciansreportsignificantburdenincreatingsummariesforlaypeople.Patientsare beginningtoaudiorecordvisitsandclinicsarenowofferingthisservice.Whenpatientsreceiveaclinic recording,71%listenand68%shareitwithacaregiver,resultinginimprovedunderstandingandself- management.Yet,unstructuredrecordingsaredifficulttonavigate.Personalhealthlibraries(PHLs)mayhelp patientsorganizehealthinformation;?yetcurrentPHLsdonotfacilitateclinic-recordings.Theobjectiveofthis projectistodevelopaPHLthatintegratesclinicaudio-recordings(Audio-PHL),usingdatasciencemethodsto linkmedicaltermsfromtherecordingtotrustworthypatientresources,whichcanberetrieved,organized, editedandsharedbypatients.Thespecificaimsare:Aim1Identifyhealthinformationseekingneedsand strategiesofolderadultswithmultimorbidityandcaregivers;?Aim2DevelopanAudio-PHLusingdatascience methodstosecurelyanalyzeclinicvisitrecordingsandmakethisinformationaccessibleandunderstandable forpatients;?andAim3DemonstratetheusabilityanduseofanAudio-PHLinolderadultswithmultimorbidity andcaregivers.Applicantshypothesize:(1)TheAudio-PHLwillsurpassacceptableusabilitymetricsinolder adultsandcaregiversand(2)naturallanguageprocessing(NLP)methodsdevelopedfortheAudio-PHLwill accuratelyidentifykeyvisitinformation(e.g.medication)andconnectittocrediblepatientresources.The developmentoftheAudio-PHLfollowsausercentereddesignmodel.InAim1,theapplicantswilluse participatorydesignactivitieswith48end-userstoinformAudio-PHLdesign.InAim2,theAudio-PHLwillbe creatediniterativecyclesinformedbyfindingsfromAim1.InAim3,extensiveusabilityevaluationwillbe conductedinhumancomputerinteraction(HCI)laboratorysettingstoensureAudio-PHLsurpassesacceptable usabilitymetrics.FieldtestingoftheAudio-PHLwillfollowviaapatient-randomizedpilottrialwitholderadults withmultimorbidityfromprimarycare.Participants(N=70)willreceiveanAudio-PHL(intervention)orPHL (control)withnorecordings.Usabilitymetricsandsatisfactionwillbeassessedatone-month.Preliminarydata ontheimpactofanAudio-PHLonpatientabilitytoseek,findandusehealthinformationwithhighconfidence, patientactivationandcaregiverconfidencewillalsobegathered.Theresearchisinnovativebecauseitwill providepatientsandcaregiverssecureaccesstoaPHLbasedonclinic-recordingsthatusesdatascience methodstoorganizevisitinformationandconnectittotrustedresources.Theresultsareexpectedtohavea majorpositiveimpactbecausetheywillprovideproof-of-principlefortheuseofanAudio-PHLthatutilizesthe benefitsofclinicrecordingsthroughthenovelapplicationofdatasciencemethods,toimprovehealthoutcomes forolderadultswithmultimorbiditythroughgreaterknowledgeandconfidenceintheirabilitytoself-manage.